


Marshmallow World

by lavendericecoffee



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I also always write Norma as bi, Slow Dancing, there are also some references but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: After a particularly busy Christmas, Once-ler and Norma spend a quiet evening together.





	Marshmallow World

**Author's Note:**

> just in time for a a bit late Christmas fic. it would be a bit longer but my holidays were just as busy sdfkljb
> 
> title and mention in the fic is for Dean Martin's song [ "A Marshmallow World"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ujM9wreqGQ). it really lovely and makes me think abt them <3

Delicate snowflakes have filled the air. They danced softly, illuminated by late evening’s moonlight. Snow was exactly everywhere – ground, houses, tops of the tallest Truffula trees. Not only that, but the late hour brought an unusual quietness to that place. The only sound inside was a radio playing all the nostalgic Christmas songs. Along with changing Christmas lights, decorating the house, it truly felt like a little winter paradise around here. Once-ler smiled wistfully, as he watched the outside world. If it wasn’t for the snowflakes all around, it would definitely seem still. Like the time stopped in this exact place and this exact moment.

It felt unusual for the young man. He wasn’t at his family house, in the middle of nowhere or in his small cottage, in the forest. This Christmas he had been invited by his girlfriend Norma to _her_ family house. Her parents didn’t live in Greenville, where Norma was, but in a rather smallish town several miles away. Eager to try something new, he of course agreed to it.

He was there before and knew Norma’s parents. Simple but charming and caring people, who surprisingly soon begin to like him and support their relationship. He wasn’t expecting all of this but it just felt nice. His relationship with his family wasn’t the warmest one, so seeing such good people, who raised their daughter to be the most amazing woman he’s ever met, made him feel a bit overwhelmed. Surely, in the best sense of this word.

This time around however, it was quite different. Many times Norma had mentioned that her family was huge and she was the rare only child in her group of cousins, aunts and uncles. He’d never assumed it would be _this_ big. Just in these several days, he’s been introduced to so many people he couldn’t really remember all names. Also whenever it was his time to introduce himself, there weren’t as many laughs at his odd name. Once-ler suspected it was his girlfriend’s effect (or maybe her cold, serious stare) and he honestly couldn’t thank her enough.

Being around so many people who wanted to help was also such a good experience. Once-ler absolutely loved Christmas, it was his favorite holiday. Even if he was the one doing most of the things around his house, he took the most joy out of it. In this time, he could indulge in so many things he loved like cooking, singing carols or sewing things. He always felt like his effort was necessary. It really was the best feeling.

This time around? He was definitely needed everywhere. Cooking dishes, preparing the house or talking with all the family. There was everything to do and he was ready to help them all out.

Talking with Norma’s family… Could be much more awkward, of course but it wasn’t the point there. Naturally, everyone wanted to know how the two sweethearts met, what he was doing and how they were doing together. There were some laughs but there was just so much curiosity surrounding this mysterious man. So Once-ler gladly explained it all. And he couldn’t lie, even if she far, he could always see her cheeks flush whenever he mentioned everything he adored about her.

He just felt so much in his element. In the back of his head, he completely expected it to be a disaster for him. But it went so well. Just was a pleasant day around in lovely place.

There was just one thing missing – and that was his girlfriend. Norma was obviously busy the whole day around, doing all the required work to help her parents. At just one point in the day though, she whispered for him to meet her by the late evening, when the guests will leave. A moment to spend together after all this hectic time. That’s why he stood alone in the living room, looking outside the quiet world, waiting for his beloved one.

“Come by here often?”

Sudden voice woke him up from all the daydreaming. He kept looking in the same direction but immediately fixed his glace to a softer, even flirtatious one.

“Been here couple of times only. You know me, always on the run,” he replied and finally turned to see her.

God, she looked so beautiful. With her curls simply stylized, cozy sweater and pretty skirt, he honestly couldn’t take his eyes off her. She tried her hardest to not appear tired but from a single stare, he knew exactly what was going on. She also carried two cups with hot chocolate. He could already tell his was the one with lots of whipped cream and hers was the plain one. Both were covered with little marshmallows he loved so much.

“Oh, I know,” she said and while bringing him to her height, planting a kiss on his glowing cheeks.

After a whole day worth of talking about their relationship, he was glad it was finally time they spend it together. Even if he loved all the family Christmases, spending time with his dearest felt like the best point of this day.

He took the hot chocolate from her and gave it a try. Sweet, lovely taste with marshmallows on the top as the greatest possible addition. His favorite sweets, always tasting good and always bringing out the joy for him. Knowing Norma made it, with him on her mind made it even delightful.

“Mmm, you’re better at doing it with each one,” he kissed the top her head and nuzzled closer. “I really needed it now, thanks love.”

“I try,” she got closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She felt his gentle heartbeats just beneath her touch, maybe a bit faster due to her presence. “And I think I really needed you now.”

Once-ler let out a small chuckle. She always knew what to say just so he could be even more head over heels for her.

“I needed you too… Just bragging to others, how much of a wonderful girlfriend you are wasn’t enough. I need you closer,” he whispered and hugged her much tighter.

“This close or even closer?” she raised her eyebrow at him.

“Depending on how away from everyone we are, Norma,” he said with a devilish smile.

“Not now and definitely not here,” she laughed and flicked his nose. “But honestly, it’s been pretty exhausting today.”

“It really was… You deserve your rest,” he sighed as they stayed closer in this moment.

It was just… Peaceful. With a comfortable silence between them and the beautiful scenery, they felt like they didn’t need anything else. There was time and room to breathe and just take others’ presence. Just how they needed it. Overworked and tired after this whole day, they surely could enjoy just staying in each other’s arms.

“Are all Christmases with your family this busy?” he said after a while, genuinely curious.

It wasn’t the first Christmas they spent together. He remembered just last year when they had a simple celebration in his cottage. Maybe it wasn’t anything special but they both had fond memories from it. Especially with the surprise mistletoes from Mustache, he could already regret telling him about this particular tradition. But it was slow and just for them. He wondered if it was a rare instance of a tranquil holiday for her.

“Pretty much. There’s always everyone and there’s just everything to do. I’m always busy during the holidays,” she said in a softer voice, stroking his hand in a delicate motion.

“And it pays off, right?”

“Absolutely. I mean, I have a lot to do a lot but there’s always so much to look forward to! My aunt making her brand cake, my uncle always singing carols louder than anyone else or my cousins… When we were younger we were constantly arguing about presents and all. It was grand,” she confessed with a lot of nostalgia behind her words.

Once-ler appreciated it all. He was happy that his girlfriend could spend her holidays so well, just like he experienced it today. There was a lot of charm to this gathering, he couldn’t lie.

“It _does_ sound really grand. But well, you’re great at managing it all,” he said with a spark in his eyes. It always amazed him how well put together his girlfriend was, despite her somewhat chaotic nature. He really loved the way she was and wanted to tell her as much as he could.

“You just flatter me,” she giggled and felt like her cheeks burned brighter. “But I appreciate it, really. It’s just nice to move to doing more ‘grownup stuff’ after a while. My cousins are still obnoxious, mind you.”

“I saw it and yeah, completely understood,” he laughed with her, yet he was still charmed by her.

“If I can say one more thing… And don’t tell anyone but you’re the first I brought home for any holidays,” she said quieter, almost like a secret.

It wasn’t a surprise to him that Norma was talking about her exes. She was honest about her relationships and he really liked it. He didn’t feel jealous or anything, more by the fact that he was so unexperienced comparing to her. But he loved how trustworthy she was of him and he never really minded them. He’s even met her ex-girlfriend, who was still Norma’s friend and he liked her a lot. But it was a surprise to him that he was _first_.

“Me? Really?” he said in disbelief and curiosity.

“I swear, you are. I don’t know I just never wanted anyone to be there and see how it is. It’s different with you though. I know that my folks like you and I knew exactly you’re gonna do your best. You know, I just trust you with this… I want them to know you. And I wanted you to know me,” she finished and looked up at him. Her brown eyes were so beautiful with the lights flashed, they shined like the most beautiful amber.

“Norma… I really appreciate it, you know? I’m kinda speechless now, thank you. And don’t worry, no matter what happens, I’m gonna be there for you,” he looked away not to appear too embarrassed next to her.

“No problem, Once, I’m just happy you’re here,” she held him tighter this time. “Alright, your turn. How were holidays at your house?”

He blinked several times and started to look for the answer. There really was a lot to say about his holidays, no doubt about it. Where to start though?

“Well, there were a lot less people than here,” he said with a laugh and smiled again at the memories. “I remember my ma being so overworked, she was always cranky. My aunt and uncle were… Well, more in the arguing mood than usual. And also my brothers were sorta like your cousins.”

“That doesn’t sound good!” she replied but followed him and smiled at him.

“I mean yeah but I liked it. I always cooked huge meals for everyone and made stockings, it was great. Also the caroling? It’s my favorite!” he cracked a sincere smile at her.

Despite all the bad things happening around it, Once-ler could never mind it too much. He was caught up in his little world, there was nothing to bring him down.

“You’re always so optimistic about this.”

“It’s the best like this! I know ma never wanted to join but it was… Nice. It really was. I could just go around and nobody wanted to ridicule me. Almost like…” he paused and his expression dropped.

Norma looked at him with concern, she absolutely didn’t want him to feel so bad now. “Like what? I-I mean if you can tell.”

“Almost like when my dad was around,” he whispered and sighed deeper.

Quietness between them almost stopped being comfortable like before. Whenever Once-ler mentioned his father, she knew it wasn’t going to be an easy talk. From what he’s told her, she knew he was very important in his life. He always said that he was a hardworking man, who loved him so much and who was the most supportive figure in his life. The wonder always faded, when he mentioned how he left the house and later how he found out about his death. She always wanted to comfort him over this or just show that she cared. He didn’t deserve this pain, especially not today.

“Once, I’m so sorry… You’re really important to me and I don’t want you to feel like this during Christmas. I know your father isn’t around but I wanna make it good for you now. Please, don’t forget that,” she looked him deeply in the eyes and intertwined her fingers with his.

“You know, after dad left I always felt like I needed to kid myself a little to enjoy it fully. But you just made it all the best for me. The atmosphere, the people and everything about it, it felt the best in the world. But the fact that you’re around and your spending it with me – it’s the best gift anyone could give me.”

As soon as he finished, he looked directly in her eyes. She took a bit too much on herself this year, she could confess. But she knew, she did it all so he could feel the joy of spending holidays together. As he deserved, to be loved and with others. But sometimes just the simplest actions of hers could be enough. At that moment, they were alone together, drinking hot chocolate and talking about it all. And it felt complete in a way that no other thing could be.

“Once, you always make it so cheesy for me,” she laughed and blushed greatly at all of it. “But… You being there made me the happiest. I’m glad I could spend it all with you.” She bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes, “It was a bit hectic but I guess it paid off?”

“Like you said, it always pays off.”

The distance between them was smaller and smaller with each moment. Their hearts beating in unison, in the exact same rhythm. Norma tiptoed at him and Once-ler bended his spine just to meet her. Closer and closer and…

It probably would all go smoothly, if Once-ler didn’t bounce back and look directly at the radio.

“Can you hear it?” he said eagerly and grinned hard at the music.

“I mean, you just interrupted in the best moment, it better be good,” she said sarcastically at him but smiled too.

“And it will!” he quickly went to the machine and turned up the music. “”A Marshmallow World” by Dean Martin! One of my absolute favorites, give it a listen.”

She actually didn’t know this song well enough but it did sounded sweet and Christmas-y. Right after, Once-ler went back to his place and took out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” he said in a charming, a bit more lower voice for the effect.

Norma giggled and didn’t hesitate in the slightest, “Of course.”

His grip focused on her, holding tightly but comfortably. In just a moment, he bended a little to place their hands in the correct waltz position. The sight of her bright smile warmed his heart, as they began dancing all around the living room. Steady steps in the sound of the music, bodies pressed close together. There was a harmony between them, comfortable and familiar. As if they always knew what the other would do, like they would move together like a unit.

“Can you please sing it for me?” Norma whispered in the midst of all of this.

“No need to ask twice.”

This exact song was one of his favorites for holidays, so he easily found his way to match the music. His beautiful lowed voice sang the words precisely and with so much love behind them. Maybe a bit more low than usual for the effect. Norma felt exactly everything he longed to say. She always loved whenever he wanted to sing for her, and god, wasn’t this one just beautiful. His dancing skills along with his singing voice, it all felt just complete. Nothing else could make it better.

They always enjoyed dancing together. Even if with their height difference, which made it was a bit hard at times, they could still enjoy it greatly. Something they both could do precisely. Either to have fun or dazzle the other with their skills. But there was no need for this today. Just them both together. Outside world couldn’t matter.

“So… How do you imagine your next holidays?” she asked softly.

“I-I hope it will be like this. You and I… And lots of family, of course,” he grinned back at her, with half-closed eyes.

“Me too, Once. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

The song stopped after a while and changed to something slower. Heavier steps dragged the lovers, almost as if they paused the moment. Finally, Once-ler bended his back and dipped his partner. One hand supporting her back, other holding onto hers tightly. He looked up and once again, his expression dropped.

Curiously, Norma looked at the same place. Beneath them wasn’t anything. But just several inches away hanged the very special mistletoe, her parents insisted on hanging.

“Well, better luck next time,” she laughed and saw that he almost wanted to follow her there.

“Can I still try?”

When her laughter died a little, he asked in the quietest voice. Almost as if he was embarrassed of himself. Norma quickly became serious. She took one of her hands and cupped his cheek. Stroking it gently, she reassured him:

“Go for it, love.”

He shot her a lovable smile. In just a second, he held Norma closer and finally kissed her lips. She fixed her hands on his jaw, as they deepened their embrace. Lips softly moving against each other, trying to capture everything about their beloved one. The music stopped existing for them, nor just the whole house. It was them, only them together.

Norma felt his perfume and scent of gingerbread and marshmallows. So sweet and lovable, just like him. They held each other so close and felt their hearts beating against each other. His lips felt delicate and cheeks warm against her own skin. He was careful, trying to do everything right. But Norma didn’t mind it. She just wanted him, closer than he could be, more than anything. She just felt safe in his embrace. Like nothing could ever get to them.

They didn’t want to let go. They could stay like this forever.

After a while, they relentlessly pulled apart. Once took a deeper breath and focused on her again. His deep blue eyes shined in the low light, Norma absolutely adored them. They had the color of the sky, so dreamy and always looking up, just like he always did. She could get lost in them any day.

“I love you so much,” he murmured against her, still trying to reclaim the breath she took.

“And I love you too, Once. Merry Christmas,” she whispered back so tenderly, every word directly meant for him.

They stood up and fell to each other’s arms in a loving grasp. And in that moment, they felt like heaven couldn’t be any closer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! happy holidays ❤️❄️


End file.
